


Brothers are Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, brotherly german brothers smh, gerita in a few chapters, how pure, just ludwig and gilbert being brothers, no germancest here thank you very much, none are related, one shots, warnings in appropiate chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so uncreative when it comes to titles. Anyways, just a small one shot or two about Gilbert and Ludwig. There is in no way a romantic relationship between them, so NO Germancest. Appropiate warnings will be on each chapter, if any apply.All one shots are unrelated unless there is a "Part ___" after the title.





	1. Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; none.  
> Other; Ludwig is 8, while Gilbert is 13. Gilbert doesn't have a canon age (to my knowledge, but do tell me if he does) so I'm going off of my headcanon age difference for them (about 2-3 years apart, but more just for this one since it fits more ahah). In future one shots, Gilbert will most likely only be about 2-3 years older than Ludwig.  
> Anyways, enjoy :^) I hate it but uhhh whatever

Gilbert thought it was almost ridiculous - Ludwig was almost 8 years old, and he still wanted his brother to read to him. Every night before he went sleep he would drag him into his room, and get under the covers after handing him something that (most of the time) Gilbert would've never read at his age. Or, had never even heard of at his age.

Tonight was no different. Ludwig eagerly handed him a book, a rather thick one at that, and buried himself under the covers. Gilbert shook his head, simply sitting down on the bed next to him. Barely taking time to read the cover, he opened to the title page, a small grin crossing his face.  _Grimm's Fairytales._ He sighed, remembering all the times he'd been handed the same book with the happy little boy practically jumping from excitement. 

Leaning over, he ruffled Ludwig's hair, chuckling. "You gonna be telling me to read to you when you're twenty, kid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Ludwig huffed, crossing his arms. He  _hated_ when his brother messed up his hair like this. "So what if I want my brother to read to me?"

"I feel special," Gilbert put a hand over his heart dramatically, snorting when Ludwig hit his arm, telling him to just read already. "Alright, alright."

 

\---

 

It was almost three hours since he'd opened the book, and he was ready to give up. Gilbert's mouth was getting drier with every word, and his throat wasn't being very kind either. Ludwig, the little shit, only kept listening, unable to fall asleep in the middle of a tale like he used to.

" _Schatzi,_ " his older brother sighed, leaning back slightly. "I can't read all night, y'know."

"I'm not tired yet!" Ludwig insisted, pouting. "Just one more chapter? That's all. Then I'll sleep."

Gilbert loved to see his little brother happy, he really did, but _God_ , was he a handful. The small twinkle of hope in his eyes was enough to keep him reading aloud for almost another hour before he finally fell back onto the bed, earning a laugh from Ludwig.

"You're crushing my legs," he laughed again, playfully trying to shove Gilbert off. In turn, he moved, laying on the other side of the bed, worn out.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," he muttered. He took note of how soft the blankets were, making a mental reminder to snatch some from Ludwig's closet later. Sharing is caring, right?

The only response he got was the smaller boy cuddling up to his side, wiggling his arm into an awkard sort of hug. Gilbert smiled softly, beginning to stroke his hair gently.

"G'night, dork," he mumbled, the small kick he got from Ludwig enough to make laugh again. 

"Good night."


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is growing up too fast for Gilbert's liking, but all he wants is good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; none, except Gilbert being cheesy and wanting the best for his baby brother thank you very much  
> Ships; GerIta  
> Other; human AU, I guess,,, regular human ages used now (headcanon age of about 22-23 for Gilbert).

Gilbert had thought -  _hoped_ \- he would never see the day Ludwig was all grown up. The day he had a job, albiet at a supermarket, a dog of his own, and a man by his side. The man was only 20, and he had his shit together better than Gilbert ever had (or rather, currently did).

It wasn't like he didn't want that for him, not at all. He wanted for him to have a nice house and a good family and a well-paying job and love. Lots of love from whomever, because he deserved those things. All the boy did in his childhood was give and Gilbert just wanted for him to take some for once in his life. He'd never expected that when he met Feliciano, though, that Ludwig would be taking much more than just his new lover on a date.

Feliciano was lovely guy. He was kind, attractive, although pretty short compared to Ludwig, and he was foreign. For some odd reason, Ludwig had a strange thing for foreigners (perhaps it was because Gilbert's friends weren't from Germany?) and Feliciano fit all his other standards perfectly. A match made in heaven, even. They seemed perfectly, and it broke a small piece of his heart.

His little brother had finally found someone who made him happy, much happier than even his big brother who read him bedtime stories until he was so swamped with schoolwork that he didn't have time for them anymore, his big brother who'd practically raised him, who drove him when he was punch-drunk from a game night with the guys.

Alright. So maybe Gilbert  _was_ jealous. He hadn't found that person himself, but if Ludwig was happy, so was he. He could live with it, Gilbert was sure. It wasn't until Antonio pointed it out that he realized how much of a mom he was being, and when Francis said he needed to relax some because Ludwig was old enough to take care of himself, it didn't help. Maybe he wanted to let himself stress over someone. Ludwig meant the world to him, so how  _could_ he relax?

 

\---

 

When Gilbert had met Feliciano, he had expected a much different person. Ludwig had never seemed the type to go for such a cheerful, friendly person, and he'd figured he'd end up with someone like himself. Quiet and realistic and down to earth.

The moment Feliciano gave him an overly happy, excited smile, he knew he was wrong.

They'd walked in the door holding hands like a couple of teenagers, Ludwig obviously nervous. It was the first time his brother was meeting his boyfriend - who wouldn't be nervous? He wasn't sure if Feliciano would pass Gilbert's ridiculous test, something he'd enforced for years to "keep Ludwig from getting hurt". The first part was a barrage of random, usually strange questions, from what their favorite color was to how many pets they'd had in their life. If they made it through that without trying to excuse themselves, most likely scared of how personal the questions were getting, it was time to play the part of the father.

Mostly, it was threatening. If you broke his little brother's (Ludwig got embarassed every time he used that instead of his name) heart, he would find you. Break anything related to Ludwig, he'd find you and give your ass a beating. If anyone hurt him in  _general_ the same went, but Gilbert figured that the way he put it sounded much more firm.

Feliciano, although confused, answered each question like it was a school exam, paying more attention to them than he would probably most other conversations. He loved Ludwig, so if he had to answer his brother's oddly personal and probing test, then he would do it.

And that was how Gilbert knew it was going to last.


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; None  
> Other; This is based more off of a headcanon I have but it's still okay I guess :^) Regular human ages used, w/ hc for Gilbert. Just uhhh pretend the Axis aren't living together in this, too lmao.

Ludwig had a bad habit of falling asleep in the living room, a prerecorded game quietly playing on the television. Gilbert couldn't count the times he'd found Ludwig passed out in his favorite chair, one of the dogs laying protectively by his feet.

It was cute for the first few years. Little Ludwig laying on the couch, snoring away, while some crappy movie played on in the background. Often times, Berlitz would be with him, curled up next to him (though he wasn't allowed on the furniture during the day). Back then, of course, there wasn't a half empty beer bottle in his hand or the remote resting on his stomach, and it wasn't really as cute now. Ludwig was a grown man - couldn't he put himself to bed?

Nonetheless, when Gilbert had attempted to sneak out again for a night - morning, really - on the town with Francis, there was his brother. He had the recliner out, a beer bottle in hand, and some cheesy romance movie on the screen. Gilbert snorted, shaking his head. It was hard to tell if the recording had ended or if that _was_ the recording with Ludwig. Just as he'd expected, when he peaked around the back of the chair Ludwig was definitely fast asleep, a dog on each side of the recliner.

 _Some things never change_ , he thought.

He glanced around, noticing the usual throw wasn't on the back of the couch. It was cold that morning and Ludwig couldn't be comfortable like that, no matter how many dogs were near him. So being the caring brother he was, Gilbert ran up the stairs to get the blanket from Ludwig's bed, attempted not to trip over the ends of it when he came back downstairs, and threw it over his lap. He hesitated before tucking it in around his legs, sighing. Someone had to look after Ludwig, even when he was in his 20s and a grown ass man.

Gilbert would always be happy to do so, though.


End file.
